The Wipe And Rose
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: Well its a weird idea i had once with Ryou and a seperate personality and then Ryou is also a 'entertainer' and Marik and Malik take of him sort of. Lots of weirdness. Yoai MM, RM, BM, RB, YY. Maybe more!


**Disclaimer **: All Chapters if i make more then one. Understand it here and now. I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH! understand? GOOD!**

* * *

**

**The Wipe & Rose**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Sorry

* * *

**Key:**

/ Is phone conversation or answering machine or voice Mail.

(….words…) Is a Mental conversation in Ryou's head. (You'll see.")

'Thoughts'

ffffffffffff is a flash

* * *

A tired hand places a key into a small lock and opens the door. The person steps into the door wearily and presses play on the answering machine as they throw their keys into a bowl next to the phone.

* * *

"You have 2 new messages." The machine said in a metallic voice. 

"Message One: Time received: 10:30 PM."

* * *

(Please not again.) Ryou thought as the message began.

* * *

"Hi, Ryou. We got a call from costumer 195 again. He whishes to pay us twice what he normally does. Meaning we are going to have to give more then we are used to doing." The voice sounded like Ryou's only colder and harsher. 

"I don't want to do this stop!" He could hear himself screaming. "Please I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't scream this time but oh well by the time you get home we will have already finished conducting business. Make sure to call Yugi and make up a good lie. I know he probably called to check up on you."

"Don't you dare lie about what you have been doing! Ryou you need to get help!" His voice screamed in the background.

"End of Message One."

* * *

Ryou was lying on the floor looking in the mirror on his stove. His hair was still dyed black so he knew he had been doing no good again not to mention the cloths he was wearing. Instead of his usual blue sweater and jeans he was wearing skintight black leather pants and a fishnet shirt that showed bruised flesh. 

Ryou curled into himself slowly as he tried to remember what he had been doing.

* * *

ffffffffffffffffffffffffff 

The bell for class hand ended and he walked to his locker. Yugi as always was talking to his boyfriend Yami about his evil Chemistry teacher his ideas of how to set her on fire during labs. Yami just smiles and listens open mindedly as his love talks.

Ryou often finds himself envious of their connection for he knew he could never have a "normal" relationship with anyone male or female. Even when he discovered he had feelings for one of his friends.

He remembered being caught writing in his notebook. "Ryou & Kura Bakura. Kura and Ryou Bakura." Over and over again by Yugi a few days before. And he remembered the severe mental trashing he had got when Malik found out. Not even Marik had been able to stop him.

"Hey Ryou. Why don't you come to arcade with us?" Yugi asked with his signature smile and innocent eyes. "Bakura's going to be there." Ryou's face let up, he felt a blush creep onto his face. He did not notice Bakura was looking at him from across the class having heard his name mentioned.

" I… um…" Ryou looks over at Marik, who stares blankly back at him and Malik, who threw Ryou a death glare. "Sorry. I'm busy this afternoon." Ryou said quickly looking away from Malik.

Soon it was time to depart from school. Marik threw Ryou a black bag and he did as he usually did. He got into the back of Malik's car and changed in front of him. Malik would often as he did today grab Ryou and say very disturbing things in his ear. He would tell Ryou how dirty he was and how he needed to be to get his work done. Then he would release him and allow him to either finish dressing or leave.

Today had been different Malik did not only watch Ryou get dressed but he assaulted him while he was in the act of dressing. Ryou have been removing his pants as he was told too and began the process of changing into the white thong Marik had but in the bag when he was attacked. He had not noticed the music coming from Malik's speakers was exceptionally louder then usual.

"Don't you ever let me catch you pulling that shit again!" Malik yelled as he forced Ryou on his stomach. "Do you understand?" He asked placing a dry finger in Ryou's entrance. Ryou cringed slightly from the sudden intrusion but his body adjusted quickly. He was used to this because of his work.

"Malik… I… I'm Sorry." Ryou panted as Malik inserted another finger. "Please. I am sorry stop!" Ryou begged but Malik just pushed another finger into him.

"No your not!" Malik yelled. "You just a poor brainless whore who's got nothing more then a hormonal crush on my best friend!" Malik exclaimed pulling himself free from Ryou's body causing Ryou to whimper from the loss of contact. "Now get dressed. We are going to be late for our first client." He ordered before calling Marik into the car.

Ryou cried to himself the entire way to their first client's house. He already knew who it was since all the clients where numbered by connection. It was 195. He remembered feeling strong arms supporting him. It was Marik.

"Hush now before Malik gets mad again." Marik said trying his best to comfort his friend. He knew what Malik had done to him without Ryou having to tell him.

"Why?" Ryou asked. "Why can't I be with him?"

Marik smiled at his question happy that Malik had not heard it. "Listen to me Ryou, I told you when you first came on with me that falling in love is not allowed. For once you fall in love…" His eyes drifted to the golden haired teen driving the car at almost twice the speed limit. "There is no going back. Malik will especially not let you go. Not to mention the customers that love you so." Marik pulled Ryou into a simple kiss allowing their lips to touch but nothing more. "Besides I wouldn't let you go."

Ryou paused slightly as Malik pulled him from the backseat roughly by the bracelets on his arms. "You too." He said to Marik who exited without having to be told twice. He pushed them both into a small two-room apartment and forced them to sit together on the bed. " The customer will be here soon. If you disappoint I will personally see to your punishment." They nodded and awaited the customer in quiet. Until.

"Oh. You forgot your hair we need to die it." Marik said digging into the bag and pulling out the spray hair dye. "Now sit still." Marik said spraying the dye thought Ryou's long puffy white hair.

Just as the hair dye dried the customer walked through the door.

"Hello there." The man said happily looking over his entertainers' bodies closely. "Wow, you are both very beautiful. I can't wait to see you with no clothes on." He said as his dim green eyes glanced over Ryou hungrily and then Marik.

"We are here to serve." Marik said subserviently bowing his head slightly before looking over the man again. He had long black hair and dark skin but he was not as dark as Marik.

"Come here." The man said pointing to Ryou. " I want you to tell me your name again." He commanded as Ryou went and sat on his lap.

"Riku." He said confidently as he embraced the man in a long kiss.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

* * *

It was all Ryou could remember. But he knew what took place after. He could remember being called Riku again. It hurt his insides to hear that name. That name was the reason he was so unhappy. It was the reason he was connected to Marik and Malik. And yet it is also the reason he met Bakura.**

* * *

Tell me what you think. I will continue if I get 2 reviews. See I am not outrageous but I don't think anyone will review anyway. Cause no one is into this kind of weird stuff. But then again…. Who knows? No flames or any of that bad stuff. THis is my first fanfic of this nature. **

Goddess.


End file.
